Won't Go Home Without You
by Charlotte Marian MaBe
Summary: Quinn y Mercedes nunca fueron amigas, sin embargo, el hecho de que Mercedes se sienta triste por Quinn es lo que la motiva a ofrecerle un hogar pacífico para que pueda llevar su embarazo de modo tranquilo. Pero la convivencia no será necesariamente amistosa o fácil y terminarán convencidas de que el verdadero amor tiene sus propias maneras de juntar a las personas.
1. La Oferta Que No Pude Rechazar

**¡Buenas noches, amigos lectores!**

**Bueno, no sé si puedan saberlo desde aquí, pero si me observan por ask o por tuiter, soy una GRAN, sino es que la MÁS GRANDE admiradora y shipper de Quincedes/Ambianna. Creo firmemente que Quinn y Mercedes tuvieron una historia previamente, ya que como sabemos, Mercedes invitó a vivir a Quinn a su casa durante las últimas etapas de su embarazo. Creo firmemente que Amber y Dianna tienen una historia, porque si no fuera el caso, ¿Por qué tan cariñositas en la tercera temporada? Incluso ahora, de vez en cuando, no pueden evitar expresar su amor... En fin. Yo no estoy aclarando qué tipo de amor sea, queridos lectores, así que hay que abrirnos a la posibilidad de un "todo".**

**Esta historia nació porque NO hay quien escriba sobre ellas, así que lo hice yo, para mi propio gusto. Si les gusta, acompáñenme en este camino. Si no, pues también, no creo que pierdan nada. Habrá además Samcedes, Quick, Tike, FINCHEL, KLAINE Y BRITTANA :D**

**Los personajes no son míos. Le pertenecen a Ryan, Ian y Brad y yo sólo hago esto por pura diversión. No recibo ninguna remuneración económica con esto. **

* * *

**Won't Go Home Without You.**

**A Quincedes fanfic.**

_**Capítulo 1.- "La invitación que no pude rechazar".**_

**POV: Mercedes Jones.**

Abrí mi bolsa y saqué los libros de Biología e Historia y los metí a mi casillero. Le di una hojeada a mi horario sólo para verificar que mi siguiente clase era Español y Matemáticas, así que metí mis dos libros, me acomodé el cabello una vez más y cerré mi casillero, dispuesta a irme. Bajé las escaleras directo para el salón del señor Shue, cuando me encontré con Mike, Rachel y Kurt. Parecían bastante plácidos al hablar, así que me acerqué a saludar.

-Hola, Mercedes, ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Mike, tan amable como siempre. Le sonreí.

A pesar de que habíamos estado juntos en la clase de Biología, él jamás perdía su encanto de caballero. Qué suerte tenía Tina.

-Bien, bien, Mike, dejando de lado que es miércoles… -

-Estábamos hablando de que Kurt y yo queremos hacerle un tributo a Sara Bareilles, pero no encontramos una excusa lo suficientemente perfecta, ya sabes. Con eso de que ya se acerca la seleccional, no creo que el señor Shue quiera dejarnos cantar otra cosa…- comentó Rachel, un poco apesumbrada.

-Si se te ocurre una idea, Mercedes, ¡Tienes que decirnos! De verdad queremos cantar sobre ella- insistió Kurt.

Me mordí mi labio inferior e hice como que pensaba en algo. La verdad es que yo no conocía a ésa tal Sara y tampoco tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, así que decidí salirme por la tangente.

-¿Y si simplemente cantan y ya?- pensé sin demasiada imaginación. Mike sonrió al igual que Kurt, pero más bien Hummel parecía hacerlo en tono de burla.

-Mercedes, si así fuera de fácil las cosas, ¡Lo haríamos y ya!- se quejó Berry, frunciendo el ceño. Levanté mis cejas y apreté la carpeta contra mi pecho, lista para seguir con mi camino.

-Chicos, tengo que irme a mi clase, pero si se me ocurre algo, se los diré, lo prometo- dije mientas caminaba. Mike se despidió también y subió las escaleras por donde yo había bajado. Apenas había dado tres pasos, cuando de todos modos escuché la voz chillona de Rachel quejarse.

-Pero si son ideas así de malas, mejor ni te molestes- murmuró, siendo reprimida por una mirada amenazante de Kurt, quien se cruzó de brazos. Ella exclamó entonces- ¡¿Qué?!-

Las voces de mis amigos se quedaron atrás mientras yo seguía avanzando y no tardé en llegar al salón, medio lleno. Las clases del señor Shue normalmente se congestionaban porque era, además de un buen profesor, un excelente amigo que muchas veces podía darte la mano, así que el que yo hubiera estado en su clase fue casi una especie de milagro. Creo que los únicos que estábamos en ésa clase del club Glee éramos Artie, Puck, Finn y Brittany.

Caminé por las bancas hasta tomar asiento en una de los mesa bancos que aún se encontraban vacíos y al sacar mi carpeta y mi libro, miré hacia adelante sólo para encontrarme con el rostro de pocos amigos de la rubia perfecta Quinn Fabray. Ella sacaba un par de plumas de su bolso que estaba recargado en el respaldo de la silla, cuando me miró. Sus ojos verdes no tenían emoción, al igual que su rostro, lo cual era una lástima. Tenía una cara tan bonita, que era imposible imaginarse que no tuviera un color o emoción en ella. Una verdadera lástima.

Oh, y ella también pertenecía a las clases de Español del señor Shue. Sólo que a diferencia de Artie, Brittany, Finn o Puck, ella sí compartía el mismo horario conmigo.

El señor Shue comenzó a escribir en el pintarrón mientras hablaba en ése idioma extraño. Anotaba, hablaba y nos pedía que repitiéramos. Era miércoles, era normal estar cansada, pero raramente me sentía emocionada. Tal vez se debía a que las seleccionales estaban cerca y quizás por fin en un año, el señor Shue me diera un solo para participar. Así por lo menos Berry se bajaría de su nube de humo oxigenado en donde solía pasearse.

Estaba tan preocupada pensando en si debía elegir "Hero" de Mariah Carey o "Love On Top" de Beyoncé para mi imaginario solo, que accidentalmente moví mi mano izquierda, provocando que mi lapicera cayera al suelo y arrojando a varios centímetros lejos mis colores y mis cosas.

Más de alguno se volvió a ver, y más de alguno puso cara de burla mientras el señor Shue ignoraba mi tiradero y él seguía hablando y anotando palabras y cosas. Sonrojada como un tomate, torpemente recorrí la silla para levantarme y recoger mis cosas y cuando lo hice, me encontré con una sorpresa bastante confusa.

Quinn Fabray, con cinco meses de embarazo, estaba de rodillas, recogiendo mis colores y plumas. Me arrodillé junto a ella y estiré la mano para pedirle mis cosas y terminar lo más rápido posible. Ella no se levantó en cuanto me vio ahí como pensé que haría, simplemente decidió ignorarme mientras terminaba de ayudarme. No duramos ni dos minutos en el suelo cuando me miró, seria, me dio mis colores, se levantó y regresó a su lugar.

Me cayó como balde de agua fría; jamás lo creí de Quinn. O sea, éramos compañeras del club Glee y la habíamos apoyado en muchas cosas, pero jamás la consideré mi amiga. No tendría por qué haberme ayudado a recoger mis cosas. Sin embargo, lo hizo y sin esperar a que yo le agradeciera o algo.

El timbre sonó, despertándome de mi burbuja de concentración. Recogí mis cosas y me levanté. Quinn ya estaba en los pasillos cuando yo apenas salía, así que en un momento de locura la alcancé.

-Gracias, Quinn, por ayudarme a recoger mis cosas-

Ella se volvió una vez y sin hacer un gesto o algo parecido, asintió.

-Debes poner más atención a clases- y lo que pensé que era una sonrisa, era un gesto duro. Respingué. ¿Quién era ella y por qué creía que podía darme órdenes?

Sin esperarse a que yo pudiera soltarle un "Oh, hell to the no", ella simplemente siguió caminando con ésa elegancia y arrogancia tan propia de Quinn Fabray. La sangre me hirvió de coraje, pero más adelante comprendí que así era ella.

Fría, inflexible, pero siempre con ése sentido de solidaridad que rara vez dejaba salir. Y yo había sido una de sus excepciones. Era todo tan raro.

* * *

**POV.- Quinn Fabray.**

Comenzó a dolerme la espalda. OTRA VEZ. Y estaba en medio de la clase de química. Miré hacia mi lado derecho, sólo para encontrar a Brittany copiando mi examen. Suspiré. Ésa chica era un caso perdido y yo no tenía por qué celebrarlo o lamentarlo. No era mi responsabilidad. Volví mi rostro hacia el lado izquierdo y vi que Tina se concentraba muy duramente en el papel frente a ella. Le iría bien, Tina era muy inteligente aunque un poco distraída y soñadora.

Tenía tres cuartos de mi examen terminados y no quería entregarlo así, pero de repente la espalda decidió matarme de dolor en menos de diez minutos. Hice ademán de recoger mi bolso para buscar algo para el dolor, pero el profesor lo malinterpretó.

-Señorita Fabray, ¿Qué cree que está haciendo?- me llamó, haciendo que varios compañeros me miraran, incómodos.

-Comenzó a dolerme mucho la espalda y estoy buscando si tengo algo para calmar el dolor…-

-Pero está a medio examen. Tendrá que esperar-

-¡Pero si ya acabé!- exclamé, molesta. El profesor se levantó y caminó lentamente hasta mi lugar. Miré incrédula cómo me quitaba el examen con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Bueno, si ya acabó, Fabray, puede retirarse-

-¡¿Que usted no entiende que me duele la espalda?!- le grité. El profesor infló las fosas nasales y estuvo a un paso de ponerse totalmente rojo y lanzar humo por las orejas. Malditas hormonas del embarazo. Sólo servían para volverme loca.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de furia, tomé mis cosas y salí del salón, no sin antes azotar la puerta detrás de mí. Caminé por el pasillo, bajé por las escaleras y una vez que llegué a mi casillero, estrellé mi puño con fuerza.

Grité un poco de pura rabia. ¡¿Cómo podía hacerme eso a mí?! Quinn Fabray, probablemente su mejor estudiante. Desde mi embarazo, muchas cosas habían cambiado. Además de que la entrenadora Sue me había echado de una patada de las animadoras, varios profesores comenzaron a mirarme y tratarme de forma diferente. Algunos eran morbosos y petulantes, mientras que otros eran groseros y rudos, como era el caso del señor McConan, maestro de la clase de química.

Era algo insufrible. Incluso mis compañeros y amigos. Todos me dieron la espalda, y más de uno se burló, exceptuando a Santana, Brittany y el resto de los perdedores del club Glee. Ahora yo era una más, igual que ellos. Y no estaba segura de si quería seguir viviendo así.

Ni siquiera era novia de Puckerman, y estaba atrapada viviendo con él. Tenía que compartir su cama, y sentir cómo de vez en cuando tenía pesadillas nocturnas y me pateaba o decía cosas en voz alta. Tenía que soportar a su madre diciéndome qué podía o no podía comer. Tenía que soportar a la latosa de su hermana y a sus latosos amigos. Tenía que estar soportando a Puck siempre.

Apenas daba un paso lejos de la casa de los Puckerman, cuando me topaba con las insensateces de Brittany, el maldito sarcasmo de Santana y las bobadas de todos en aquel coro. Mi vida se había convertido en un grano en el trasero.

-Fabray, no te lo quería decir antes, pero ésa falda enorme que llevas puesta te hace ver como si tuvieras cinco meses de embarazo- comentó Santana, apoyándose junto a mi casillero. Levanté una ceja. Percibía el sarcasmo y la burla en su opinión, pero me hice la loca al contestarle.

-Tengo cinco meses de embarazo, Santana-

Ella respingó y me miró, confundida.

-¿En serio? Guau, cinco meses ya… ¿Y cuándo se supone que nace?-

-Dentro de cuatro meses- cerré el casillero, frunciendo el ceño- ¿Es que no vas a la clase de biología?-

-Sí voy-sonrió- Lo que pasa es que no pongo atención-

Suspiré, cansada. Ése tipo de actitud derrotista que todos cargaban era probablemente un reflejo de lo que yo daba. Probablemente. Pero estaba embarazada y tenía 16 años. Obviamente estaba muy molesta con el mundo.

Caminamos un par de minutos, hasta que me detuvo por el brazo.

-Oye, hablando de lo del sábado… ¿Puedo pasar por ti a las siete? Le prometí a Brittany acompañarla al cine y sabrá Dios cuánto tarde ésa película-

Le regresé la mirada; ahora la insegura era yo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

-Sí, ya sabes, se están poniendo de moda ésas ridículas películas de libros y Brittany está traumada con una que no sé cómo se llama…-

-No, no estoy hablando de eso. ¿Por qué vas a pasar por mí a las siete?-

Santana levantó una ceja, inquieta. Después habló con un tono mordaz.

-Quinn Fabray, tenemos lo de la fiesta de bienvenida de ése tal Rick, el líder del equipo de hockey. ¿O ya se te olvidó?-

Hice memoria. Con todo lo que tenía por quejarme en mi cabeza, ciertamente no tenía espacio para llenar con estúpidas fiestas adolescentes a las que obviamente ya no iba. O más bien, no me invitaban.

-Sí, lo había olvidado-

Me detuve en el umbral del salón de Historia. Santana se recargó en el marco de la puerta con su mochila en su pecho, mirándome como niña berrinchuda.

-¡Pero Quinn, prometiste que irías!- se quejó, haciendo pucheros. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Sí, Santana, sí iré. Ahora, déjame tranquila para poder irme a mi clase de álgebra. Voy retrasada-

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos en un rato- murmuró y entró al salón de historia. Yo seguí con mi camino.

De ninguna manera iría a ésa estúpida fiesta, pero le mentí a Santana para que me dejara en paz. Si le decía que no, era capaz de fastidiarme al grado de convencerme y era peligroso. Estaba embarazada. No podía ser una buena idea.

En mi camino hacia el segundo piso, los idiotas que caminaban por el pasillo andaban como si no me vieran. Me tropecé varias veces, y uno de ellos incluso estrelló su hombro contra el mío, casi tirándome al piso. Nadie lo vio, o al menos, fingieron que no me habían visto. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas de frustración, pero continué con mi camino; no sin antes toparme con los ojos oscuros de una Mercedes Jones preocupada.

* * *

**POV.-Mercedes.**

Suspiré. De verdad me sentía un poco deprimida.

-Vamos, Mercedes, no dejarás que eso te entristezca, ¿O si?- me dijo Kurt, abriendo la boca para terminarse su burrito. Lo miré.

-No puedo evitar tener sentimientos humanos, Kurt. Lo lamento- dije, sarcástica. Rachel puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió mientras aplastaba los vegetales con su tenedor.

-Pero, Mercedes… Sentirte mal por un amigo es normal, pero, ¿Por Quinn Fabray? ¿Hablamos de la misma Quinn Fabray que siempre se burló de nosotros?- atacó.

Levanté una ceja. Tenía un excelente punto que Kurt apoyó con un asentimiento de cabeza. Los fulminé con la mirada.

-Eso no importa. Yo tengo sentimientos humanos, como la compasión y la solidaridad…-

-Más bien suena a que le tienes lástima, Mercedes- habló Kurt- Y la lástima no es buena. Creo que hasta Quinn podría sentirse peor si se entera que tú sientes lástima por ella-

Me quedé callada. Probablemente Kurt tenía razón y no era más que un signo de debilidad humana lo que sentía. Además, Quinn no dejaba que nadie sintiera lástima o hiciera algo por ella; se creía autosuficiente, pero el sentimiento no abandonó mi cabeza.

-De acuerdo…- murmuré. Rachel le dio un trago a su té y sonrió.

-¿Ya encontraron una excusa para poder cantar algo de Sara en el club Glee?-

Hummel y yo nos quedamos callados. Berry había puesto mala cara y después de haber suspirado una vez, su voz no perdió emoción.

-Prometo dejarle un solo a quien se le ocurra una buena idea-

La idea y el sentimiento continuaron dentro de mí, y se hicieron más intensos durante la hora del club Glee. El señor Shue tuvo que soportar una discusión sin sentido por parte de Kurt y Rachel para que los dejara cantar Sara y eso no ocurrió. Mi idea era más genial; bien dicen "Más vale pedir perdón que pedir permiso" y ahora por querer acaparar la atención, ninguno de los dos podía cantar Sara.

Volví la cara para reírme cuando el señor Shue terminó rematando a Rachel y a Kurt con un comentario cierto y genial, y cuando lo hice, me encontré con que Quinn hacía exactamente lo mismo. Le sonreí.

Ella no me regresó el gesto.

* * *

**POV.- Quinn.**

Entré al baño después de que acabó el club Glee. Estar embarazada era como consumir tres litros de agua con una vejiga que sólo aguantaba uno y lo peor de todo, es que seguía avergonzándome por estas cosas tan cotidianas. Incluso había hecho berrinche porque la señora McCurty se había negado a subirme la nota en mi trabajo de Historia y un grano comenzaba a formarse en la punta de mi nariz. Era todo terrible.

Cuando salí del cubículo, comencé a lavarme las manos y una vez que terminé, salí al pasillo donde nadie me esperaba. Caminé un poco y bajé las escaleras cuando me encontré a Mercedes.

Sentía que se había comportado rara conmigo desde el momento en que me sonrió, pero tal vez todo estaba en mi cabeza. O tal vez no.

-Hola, Quinn- me saludó.

-Hola- asentí como modo de respuesta y creí que sólo era de pasada, pero se ajustó a mi paso y me acompañó.

-¿Te vas a casa ya?-

-Eso creo- la miré, desconcertada. Ella sonrió.

-Yo también. Ha sido un largo día, ¿No crees?-

-Supongo-

No entendía a dónde quería llegar con esta conversación. No le quise preguntar por no herir sus sentimientos. Parecía muy emocionada.

-Oye, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo con un tono de voz más bajo, con timidez.

Levanté una ceja. Seguro me preguntaría algo relacionado sobre sexualidad, ya que Mercedes llevaba como una semana con Sam Evans. ¿No podía preguntarle a sus amigos? Aunque a juzgar por la ropa de Rachel, ella debía seguir siendo virgen. Y Kurt, era Kurt. Seguro el sexo homosexual era muy diferente al heterosexual.

¿Me creía experta sólo porque me había embarazado?... el chiste se contaba solo.

-Claro-

-No eres feliz- dijo, seria.

-Eso no es una pregunta- le aclaré, deteniéndome en el pasillo del segundo piso.

Ella me miró, un poco ofendida por mi tono mordaz, pero no me iba a disculpar. Ella tomó aire y me miró a los ojos.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Quinn?-

-Estoy exasperada ahora- confesé, cruzándome de brazos.

-Estoy hablando en serio, Quinn. Sé que vives con Puck y tienes que aguantar todo lo malo que hay en su trayecto y además, tienes que venir a la escuela a soportar más. Y válgame Dios, no estoy siendo condescendiente, pero… ¡Estás embarazada! Deberías estar en un lugar en paz, a salvo…-

Sus palabras tenían sentido ahora que lo decía en voz alta. No había hablado mucho del tema, porque cada vez que Brittany quería sacarlo al tema, Santana simplemente le daba vueltas. De vez en cuando Mike, Artie o el señor Shue se acercaban a preguntarme cómo me iba, y qué decir sobre los comentarios de Sam o las lágrimas de Tina… era una pesadilla. Cada día era una pesadilla diferente y estaba harta.

-¡Estoy molesta! Estoy enojada con el mundo, Mercedes, porque mis padres me echaron de mi propia casa, Finn descubrió que no era el padre y ahora estoy atascada con Puck y no es fácil para mí. Es como si además de cargar mi peso, debo hacer lo mismo con el bebé y con Puck y su familia y llego a la escuela y debo cargar con la mierda de todo el mundo… No es fácil. Y si te soy sincera, ya no sé qué más hacer-

Me escuchó atentamente, sin mirarme al rostro, con los ojos en el suelo. Luego me miró fijamente y sonrió. Una sonrisa llena de alegría.

-Yo sí sé qué harás-

-¿Qué?- le puse mala cara.

-Te vendrás a vivir conmigo- se amplió más su sonrisa

-Espera, ¿Qué?- gemí, sorprendida.

Mercedes parecía bastante muy calmada y alegre.

-Ya hablé con mi mamá y está decidido… te vendrás a vivir a mi casa desde este fin de semana… claro, si quieres-

Un impulso nervioso chocó contra mi cara, deformándola. Creo que estaba sonriendo, después de mucho tiempo hasta ya había olvidado la sensación de sonreír. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar en frío de la emoción y mis ojos veían todo borroso, debido a las lágrimas.

-¿Quinn? ¿Estás bien?- murmuró Mercedes, preocupada.

De un momento a otro, me acerqué demasiado a ella de un salto. Pasé mis brazos sobre sus hombros y la estreché contra mí, agradecida y emocionada.

-¡Oh, Mercedes, muchas gracias! ¡Me has salvado la vida!-

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció, amigos? Los reviews, por aquí o por inbox o ask son siempre BIEN RECIBIDOS. Casi necesarios. En fin. La historia está escrita por POV, o sea, Punto de Vista del Personaje. Tuve el presentimiento de que al hacerlo así, podremos abordar más claramente a la mente de las chicas.**

**E****s una historia romántica pero hay un caos en medio. El embarazo de Quinn, la relación Samcedes y además, el hecho de que Quinn y Mercedes son abiertamente heterosexuales. ¿Cómo podrían enamorarse? **

**Pues yo creo en eso, y espero que ustedes también. ¡Dejen comentarios, no sean vagos y nos leemos pronto!**


	2. La Mudanza

**Capítulo 2.- "La Mudanza"**

**POV.-Mercedes.**

Terminamos de meter algunas cajas y el colchón de Quinn, mi nueva inquilina ahora. Mis padres no habían hecho un escándalo, de hecho, me enorgullecía decir que mi vena solidaria y compasiva venía de ellos. Mi padre pareció preocupado por la aprobación u opinión de los señores Fabray, pero después de que yo les explicara la situación delicada en la que vivía mi compañera, no hicieron más preguntas.

Sabían que se había embarazado y que Puck era el padre. Sabían que la habían echado de su casa y sabían que compartía conmigo la clase de Español y el club Glee. Sabían que era mi compañera, pero no sabían la tortura a la que me había sometido durante el primer año en la preparatoria.

Y no les iba a decir. Simplemente justifiqué mi acto de bondad con sus cálidas y positivas enseñanzas con las que había crecido. Más que desconcertados, porque nunca había hablado de Quinn, mis padres parecieron satisfechos de mi caridad.

Así que ahora entre mi papá y yo metimos la mayoría de las pertenencias de Quinn, ya que, bueno, ella estaba embrazada y no podía cargar cosas muy pesadas. Incluso Puck se había ofrecido a llevar algunas cosas adentro, pero Fabray no lo había dejado. Muy raro.

Mis padres se disculparon por no estar el resto de la tarde; era sábado, y ellos solían salir los sábados como "Sábados de cita". Era algo envidiable el matrimonio de mis padres, tan estable y tan dulce. Aspiraba secretamente, más que fama y dinero, a tener un amor como el de ellos, aunque claro, eso tampoco lo decía en voz alta.

Apenas un par de minutos de que se habían ido, Puck había sonreído en la sala.

-¿Entonces? ¿Quieren hacer algo o….?-insinuó, diabólico. Quinn simplemente se había limitado a poner los ojos en blanco y tomarlo del brazo para echarlo por la puerta. Yo decidí sentarme en el sillón grande y prender la televisión, ajena a toda la escena "Quick".

Quinn dejó entre abierta la puerta y no sabía si era porque yo era muy chismosa, o ellos hablaban muy fuerte, pero el chiste es que escuché parte de su conversación.

-¿Por qué no lo consideras? Mira, Mercedes parece buena persona, pero…- dudó Noah.

-Ella es una buena persona, además, yo soy la que vivirá aquí, no tú.-

-Ella no es el padre de la niña, Quinn. Creo que deberías pensarlo… Además, ¿No te aburrirás aquí?-

-Eso no tiene nada que ver. Probablemente me aburriré de mi vida de lo tranquila que será a partir de hoy, y no sabes cuánto deseo que eso pase-

-¿Quieres decir que no te la pasabas bien conmigo?- pareció herido. Quinn dejó escapar un exhalo lo bastante ruidoso como para poder oírlo claramente.

-No es eso, Noah, pero debes darme mi espacio. Quiero superar esto rápido y poder seguir con mi vida, ¿De acuerdo? Mercedes fue buena conmigo y me ofreció paz en su casa, cosa que no la obtengo en cualquier lugar. Me pareció lindo tener por lo menos un par de horas de tranquilidad al día, ¿No lo crees?-

-Pero, Quinn, yo podría cuidar…-

Y no supe cómo ni por qué, pero entonces yo abría la puerta, sólo para descubrirlos ahí en el umbral. Quinn pareció avergonzada y desesperada, así que balbuceé tonterías.

-Quinn… no quisiera interrumpirte, pero… necesito que… me ayudes… con la cena, por favor-

El rostro de Fabray se había iluminado, como si le mostraras una botella de agua a un hombre perdido en el desierto por tres días. Puck puso cara de desilusión.

-Sí, Mercedes, con gusto te ayudaré. Adiós, Noah- se despidió ella, asintiendo la cabeza y apenas mirándolo.

Me sentí mal por él, pero si Quinn no quería estar más tiempo con el padre de su hijo y su familia, creo que debía ser respetada su decisión. Digo, es lo menos que podía hacer, al fin y al cabo, él la había embarazado.

Quinn cerró la puerta y no dudó ni un segundo al caminar en mi casa. Su casa. Nuestra casa.

* * *

**POV.-Quinn.**

Caminamos hasta la cocina y ella abrió el refrigerador, tranquila y en silencio. Ella se volvió, culpable.

-Era mentira, Quinn, por accidente escuché su conversación y me pareció que querías que alguien te rescatara de Puckerman- confesó, avergonzada.

Dejé escapar un suspiro, calmada.

-No estoy enojada y sé que lo hiciste con esa intención. Gracias, Mercedes-

Nos quedamos de pie, mirando hacia diferentes direcciones, un poco incómodas. Era cierto. Mercedes y yo no éramos muy cercanas y de hecho, recuerdo haberla torturado un poco durante el primer año de la preparatoria, pero suponía que ya se había olvidado. O no y quizás era demasiado buena onda. Sino fuera el caso, ¿Por qué metería a su casa a alguien que le hizo sufrir? No tenía sentido.

No éramos amigas, ni siquiera aún cuando me uní al club Glee o cuando nos conocimos formalmente en la clase del señor Shue.

Seguía sin entender por qué era tan amable conmigo, pero tampoco se lo iba a preguntar. No quería que me echaran de casa.

-Tus padres salieron hace rato, ¿Tienes idea de a qué hora regresaran?-

Mercedes miró con nerviosismo la alacena y abrió el refrigerador.

-Muy tarde. Los sábados suelen salir- explicó ella. Levanté una ceja.

-¿Y tú qué haces los sábados?-

Ella desvió mi mirada y sacó un bote de helado pequeño.

-No… no importa; igual puedo…- comenzó a excusarse con un tono vacilante. Insistí, interrumpiéndola.

-Mercedes, ¿Qué haces los sábados?-

Suspiró y luego sacó dos cucharas. Me miró.

-Salgo con Rachel y Kurt y tengo pijamadas con ellos o a veces salgo con Tina y Artie, aunque bueno, Sam había insistido que…-

-¿Ibas a salir con él?- quise saber, intentando no parecer una tonta.

-Sí, pero le cancelé porque no podía dejarte aquí sola. Digo, estás embarazada y apenas acabas de mudarte, no sería correcto…-

-Comienzo a creer que tú piensas que estar embarazada es como tener una discapacidad- comenté, pero sonó más a reclamo. No estaba molesta, ¡No lo estaba! O quizá un poco por la manera en que me trataba.

No era una muñeca de vidrio. Podía hacerme cargo de mí misma.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- ahora me preguntó ella a mí, curiosa. Se me atoró la saliva en la garganta. No. Podía. Ser. Cierto.

-Déjame ver si entendí… ¿Ibas a salir con Sam, pero le cancelaste para quedarte conmigo aquí?-

Deseé que no asintiera. Ella asintió y yo por dentro me sentía que la culpa me carcomía y era una persona bastante podrida.

-¿Por qué pones ésa cara?-

Me mordí el labio y jugué con mis manos intranquilas. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

-Santana me pasará a recoger a las siete para ir a una fiesta…-

Cerré los ojos cuando le respondí, porque no quería ver su rostro de tristeza o decepción o lo que sea que fuera hacer. Ella había cancelado sus planes con su novio, ¡Por mí! Ella no saldría con sus mejores amigos ¡Por una extraña a quien le había ofrecido su casa!

Y ahora yo…

-Oh, está bien- murmuró ella con la cabeza cabizbaja, mientras tomaba su bote de helado y sólo tomaba una cuchara, dejando la otra en su sitio.

Hablé más rápido de lo que pude pensar.

-¡Pero lo cancelaré!-

Ella se rió por lo bajo, sin detenerse a escucharme.

-No, no lo hagas por mí- pidió.

Caminó hasta la sala donde se sentó, prendió la tele y destapó su comida. Me moví con intranquilidad. No podía dejarla.

Ella había renunciado a todo por no dejarme sola y si yo le hacía eso, no creía que me fuera posible pasar mucho tiempo en esta casa de la vergüenza que sentiría después al verla. Me acerqué y le apagué a la tele.

-La estaba viendo- comentó Mercedes, enterrando la cuchara en su helado de fresa.

-Vamos, tenemos que arreglarnos-

-¿Para qué?- me miró, confundida.

Le sonreí abiertamente y le tomé del brazo derecho.

-A las 7 tenemos una fiesta- finalicé, levantándola.

* * *

**¡Buenas noches, queridos lectores! Bueno... gracias a la persona que dejó el comentario; sus palabras siempre son gasolina para continuar este camino. Gracias a las personas que favearon y decidieron seguir esta historia. ¿Qué esperan en dejar comentarios? ¡No los morderé, lo prometo! Igual se pueden pasar a mi ask para dejar reviews, como prefieran... En fin. ¿Les gustó este capítulo? Mercedes es una buena persona y Quinn es... Quinn. Pero ella tiene su lado bueno, lo prometo. Apenas se están llevando y conociendo, pero ¡ya pronto veremos drama y problemDIGO EMOCIONES!**

**¡Dejen sus comentarios para continuar esta historia, lectores! Y dénle una oportunidad a la historia. Dénle una oportunidad a Quincedes. Y dénme una oportunidad a mí 8-) ¡Ya estaremos viendo más parejas, no se desesperen! ¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	3. El Inconveniente

_**Capítulo 3.- "El Inconveniente"**_

**POV.- Mercedes.**

No estaba segura de por qué había aceptado, y el sentido común llegó a mí cuando daban las diez de la noche y yo tenía un vaso de vodka y refresco de naranja en la mano. Miré hacia todos lados, preguntándome en dónde estaba. Había pasado de estar en mi casa, a ser recogida por Santana y Brittany y tener que estar soportando los cuestionarios de López hasta llegar a la mentada fiesta. Después de ahí, es como si todo se volviera borroso.

Personas mirándome. Personas ignorándome. Personas sonriéndome. Personas hablándome. Personas bailándome. Sólo personas y ninguna a quien pudiera reconocer.

La música era escandalosamente alta, con ritmos muy pobres y con letras que dejaban mucho que desear. Había una sobre población en la casa de sabrá Dios de quién era y simplemente las bebidas alcohólicas me parecieron más que suficientes. Por lo menos sabían a qué se reunían estos cavernícolas.

Sin conocer a alguien, y no estar pegada a Quinn, Brittany o Santana, me dediqué a vagar por toda la casa, corriendo de los lugares donde la gente tenía sexo o evitando a aquellos borrachos fastidiosos y melancólicos. Entonces llegué al porche y me quedé de pie, observando la tranquila y fría noche. Había otras personas ahí, pero estaban tan metidas en sus asuntos, que nadie se molestó por mí. O eso creí.

-Hola. Te llamas Marissa, Melissa…-

-Mercedes- asentí, calmada. Se había acercado uno de los compañeros de Sam del equipo de fútbol; lo reconocía porque tenía ésos ojos de venado de los que se reía mi novio. Además era muy grande y era casi imposible no notarlo. Intenté hacer memoria… ¿Su nombre?

-Y tú eres… Simon,… ¡Shane!- exclamé, siendo respondida con una sonrisa- Shane, así te llamas-

Dio un par de pasos hacia mí y siguió sonriendo.

-No te había visto antes en las fiestas de Stick- confesó, mirando hacia su bebida misteriosa. Me lamí los labios, nerviosa.

-Sí, bueno, es que vine con unas amigas-

-Oh- no dijo nada más y bebió un trago. Recargó su brazo en un pilar, acorralándome contra la pared. No parecía borracho, pero su aliento me decía lo contrario.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer mientras no estás con ellas?- se acercó a mí. Demasiado. Mucho. Invadiendo mi privacidad y haciéndome sentir vulnerable.

-Estoy halagada, Shane, pero tengo novio…-

-No me molesta que sea secreto- me guiñó un ojo. Su aliento a vodka me repeló instantáneamente.

-Estoy saliendo con Sam, Shane, y seguro se molestará mucho si le digo que quisiste…- no importaba cuánto hablara, él simplemente seguía acercándose hacia mí. De modo peligroso. Y estaba a un paso de empujarlo, cuando un grito hizo que Shane retrocediera, confundido.

-¡Mercedes!- me llamó Quinn, tan histérica como molesta. Por accidente, derramé mi trago sobre Shane. Él respondió al agua fría e intentó sacudirse.

-Oh, lo lamento, Shane, iré a buscar algo con qué limpiarte-

No le di tiempo de responderme cuando salí disparada hacia donde estaba mi rubia compañera. Ella puso cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué carajos estabas haciendo?- me gruñó.

-Nada, estaba hablando con Shane y de repente…-

-¡Mercedes!- continuó regañándome- ¡¿Has visto en qué estado se encuentra?! En cualquier momento se hubiera querido propasar contigo. ¿Y qué hubieras hecho si yo no aparecía por aquí?-

Me quedé callada. De verdad, no sabía ni qué rayos estaba haciendo. Fabray tenía un poco de razón.

Al verme en completo silencio, puso los ojos en blanco y se aferró de la correa de su bolsa dorada.

-Vámonos de aquí antes de que algo pase-

**POV.-Quinn.**

Estaba molesta con Shane, y sobre todo, con Mercedes. Jamás pensé que ella podía ser así tan… tan… ni siquiera podía explicarlo. Ya sabía que algo andaba mal en el momento en que Brittany no la encontró en la "pista de baile" ni Santana en el patio trasero.

Pero encontrarla en ésa posición, en ésa escena con otro tipo, hizo que un asco naciera en mi estómago, y subiera por toda mi garganta. Quise golpearlos a los dos por idiotas. Quise patearlo a él en los testículos por borracho don juan y quise abofetearla a ella por permitir eso. En lo más oscuro y hondo de mi ser, era porque no quería que Mercedes sufriera algo como yo.

Mírenme. Tenía 16 años cuando me embaracé gracias a una infidelidad. Si hubiera sido fiel, independientemente del sexo, nada de esto estaría pasando. O tal vez seguiría embarazada, pero en mejores condiciones. Finn era un buen hombre… al igual que Sam Evans. Y Mercedes apenas llevaba saliendo con él como una semana. No iba a permitir que Mercedes, mi compañera, caminara en las huellas que yo había dejado.

No iba a permitir que ella se convirtiera en lo que yo fui. Y ahora que lo pienso, más que preocupación e indignación, lo que me motivó a gritonearle fue ése terror que sentí al pensar que quizá Mercedes era igual que yo.

Y eso tampoco lo iba a permitir. No podía permitirme pensarla a ella de la misma manera en que pensaba de mí.

No dijo nada en todo el trayecto a casa. Santana iba en un perfil bastante bajo a pesar de que había tomado lo suficiente como para querer lanzarse por la ventanilla del copiloto y Brittany simplemente tarareaba la canción en voz baja mientras le acariciaba el cabello a López. Mercedes no me miró ni una vez.

Después de dejar a Brittany y Santana en sus respectivas casas, quité la música. Cuando por fin llegamos a la casa de los Jones, no nos movimos.

-Lamento… lo que sea que haya hecho- murmuró ella, sin dignarse a mirarme. Suspiré y tensé mis manos en el volante.

-¿En serio no sabes qué hiciste?-

Me miró a los ojos, totalmente confundida y seria. De verdad no sabía qué había hecho mal.

Quise gritarle aún más, pero algo en su sinceridad hizo que decidiera ser más compasiva y amable.

-Mercedes, eres una buena chica- afirmé, apagando el auto- No me dejes pensar de otra manera acerca de ti, ¿De acuerdo?-

Salimos del auto y cuando ella abrió la puerta con sus llaves, sonrió.

-De acuerdo-

**POV Mercedes.-**

El domingo me recibió con una patada en el trasero. Perfecto. Unos golpes un poco fuertes en mi puerta me despertaron. Adormilada, balbuceé algo y abrí los ojos.

Las once y media. Era un poco demasiado tarde, pero estaba realmente cansada. Los toques fueron insistentes. Me levanté de mala manera y me percaté de que la cabeza me taladraba como los mil demonios y todo se movía. Mis piernas estaban débiles y mis ojos se cerraban en contra de mi voluntad.

Con flojera pasé un cepillo por mi cabello para aplacarlo un poco y abrí la puerta, dispuesta a gritarle a quien fuera que estuviera tras mi puerta.

Y una visión me estremeció.

-Guau, de verdad te divertiste mucho anoche- exclamó Quinn, con la voz muy en alto.

Hice una mueca y me tapé un poco la cara, avergonzada.

-¿Por qué hablas tan alto?- quise saber, murmurando. Ella respingó y después se rió.

-Estoy hablando normal, Mercedes, lo que sucede es que tienes resaca-

Me quité la mano, asombrada.

-¡Pero si no tomé!... Tanto. Tal vez. Ya no me acuerdo- confesé. Ella continuó riéndose y luego me calló.

-Habla más bajo, te escucharán tus padres-

-Dios mío, me van a quemar viva si se enteran que me emborraché…-

Ella levantó una ceja, curiosa.

-¿No saben que tomas?-

-Por supuesto que no. Tengo 16 años, ¿Qué podría ser peor que tomar?-

-¿Estar embarazada?- respondió, irónica. La miré, sorprendida y luego me avergoncé un poquito más de lo que ya estaba.

-Tienes razón-

Ella asintió, bajando la mirada, pero después medio sonrió.

-Vine a avisarte que el desayuno está listo-

-¿En serio?-

Bajamos y en las escaleras noté lo pulcra y arreglada que parecía Quinn. Llevaba un vestido blanco y ligero, con un listón amarillo que se cernía en su cintura, ocultando un poco su barriga de embarazada. Llevaba el cabello liso, atado en una coleta y parecía que usaba un poco de maquillaje. Caramba. Y yo iba en pijama con el cabello revuelto y las pantuflas de Vaca que me gustaba usar.

Quinn definitivamente era lo opuesto a mí en muchas cosas.

**POV Quinn.-**

Los señores Jones estaban reunidos en la mesa hasta que nos unimos Mercedes y yo. Me miraron, sonrientes. Apenas llevaba un fin de semana y ya me sentía en casa. Ellos me hacían sentir en mi casa. Sus padres, no necesariamente Mercedes, aunque esperaba secretamente poder entablar una relación de amistad o hermandad con ella. Al fin y al cabo, era una buena persona y podría ser de ayuda.

-Daremos gracias el día de hoy por la bendición de tener pan en nuestra mesa, por salud y por Quinn, que está aquí con nosotros ahora y quien preparó este delicioso desayuno- rezó el señor Jones, tomando a su mujer y a su hija de la mano.

De mala manera, noté cómo Mercedes extendía su mano para acercarme a la oración. La acepté como buena cristiana.

Oramos en silencio y después regresamos a un desayuno familiar normal. O eso era hasta que el señor Jones decidió hablar.

-Mercedes, creo que es extraño que te hayas despertado tan tarde. Digo, ¿No pasan tu programa de lesbianas favorito?- comentó su padre. Jones cayó en cuenta en seguida.

-¡Oh, rayos! ¡Me perdí Faking It!- exclamó, disgustada. Su madre se rió.

-Bueno, creo que pasan repeticiones así que no te preocupes, hijita-

-Sí, espero poder llegar a tiempo… Es que… las repeticiones son el martes y los martes voy de ayudante con papá, ¿O ya se te olvidó?-

Su padre se limpió la boca y habló, mirándome directamente.

-Oh, ¿No te lo mencionó Quinn? Ahora ella será mi ayudante-

-¿Qué?- la idea no pareció caerle muy bien. De inmediato descompuso el rostro y me miró de reojo y luego posó sus ojos en su papá.

-Sí, bueno, ella buscaba trabajo y le ofrecí trabajar en mi consultorio y aceptó, así que ya no tienes que ir-

-Pero quería ir- masculló ella, dando un sorbo a su jugo de naranja.

-Vamos, Mercedes, a ti no te gusta eso de la odontología. ¿No pasas siempre el tiempo farfullando y quejándote porque "te obligan" a estar ahí?- continuó su madre, divertida por la reacción de Mercedes.

No es que pretendiera robarle la vida, pero lo cierto es que desde que me había salido de mi casa, mis padres simplemente se desnaturalizaron de mí y no me daban ni un centavo. Con Puck era distinto porque le ayudaba con su tarea y su madre me pagaba un poco. Ahora que no podía darme ése lujo, tenía que encontrar un empleo más o menos digno y el señor Jones me había ofrecido trabajar tres días, por sesenta dólares, durante cuatro horas. Obviamente iba a aceptar, aunque no sabía que Mercedes hacía ése trabajo antes… ¿Me consideraría una traidora?

Los ojos de Mercedes se llenaron de sentimientos encontrados. Ira, decepción, traición, dolor, furia y sorpresa. Y yo esperaba por dentro no haber desatado en ella una tormenta que me costara el techo, aunque después de concebir ése pensamiento, me deshice de él por la culpa y la vergüenza que me hizo sentir.

-¿Pero ahora dónde trabajaré?- quiso saber ella, aún en voz baja.

-Bueno, ya sabes que la señora Cartis siempre está buscando una acompañante cuando va de compras o el señor Loier eventualmente busca a quienes puedan cuidar a sus mascotas, así que por trabajo no te preocupes- resolvió su mamá, asintiendo sabiamente.

Su madre era muy llamativa, guapa, y además de todo, era una excelente persona.

-También siempre puedes subirte a un camión y cantar una canción. Total, ése es tu sueño, ¿No?- se burló su padre, provocando una mueca de disgusto en el rostro de su hija.

Y su padre parecía siempre tener buenas intenciones… O hasta donde sabía.

* * *

**¡Buenas noches, lectores! Quiero agradecer por sus comentarios, sobre todo a Naomigleekhummel por su energético entusiasmo. Por personas como tú, yo hago lo que hago, así que gracias. Y los que no han comentado... ¿Qué esperan? ¡Dejen un comentario! **

**Aquí vemos cómo Quinn pensaba de Mercedes y bueno... la salvó de una situación peligrosa y hasta cierto vergonzosa. Mercedes necesita salir un poco más y bueno... Creo que por lo del trabajo habrá tensión entre Quinn y Mercedes, ¿Qué piensan ustedes? **

**Como es una serie musical, pronto veremos música, y si tienen alguna sugerencia... ¡Siéntanse libres de dejarla! :D ¡Nos leemos pronto! Y mientras más suban comentarios, más rápido podré actualizar, so... ¡No me hagan esperar! 8-)**


	4. El Problema

_**Capítulo 4.- "El Problema"**_

**POV.-Mercedes.**

No prendía el maldito auto. Lo encendí una y otra vez, como ocho veces seguidas y nada. El motor estaba muerto. Ni siquiera las malditas luces se encendieron, ni el radio ni nada. ¿Qué rayos había pasado? El auto se había quedado inmóvil durante todo el fin de semana. ¡Nada malo pudo haberle pasado!

Apreté botones y abrí al cofre. Brinqué del auto y asomé el rostro a la máquina. Nada. Todo parecía muy normal. Metí la mano y obviamente terminé llena de aceite negro. Hice cara de asco.

¡Lo que me faltaba! Manchada y confundida. ¡Maldito auto! Lo pateé una vez, furiosa y entonces miré mi reloj. ¡Las 8:36! ¡Iba increíblemente retrasada! No llegaría a la clase de la señorita McVorn, eso era un hecho.

Regresé a casa corriendo, en busca de Quinn. No sabía su horario, pero suponía que el lunes tendría alguna clase temprano. O eso esperaba.

Toqué su puerta con demasiada fuerza, pero no era como si fuera a despertar a mis padres. Mi padre se marchaba alrededor de las ocho y mi madre solía ir al gimnasio con sus amigas a la misma hora. A los pocos minutos, la puerta se abrió.

-Quinn, vámonos a la escuela ya-

Ella apenas se despertaba. Tenía todo el cabello revuelto y los ojos somnolientos. Su pijama apenas era un vestido ligero y estaba descalza. Bostezó.

-¿De qué hablas?- quiso saber.

-Tienes que llevarme a la escuela- resumí, nerviosamente. Ella se talló los ojos y me miró fijamente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Mi carro no arranca. Eso pasó- contesté, desesperándome un poco. Quinn me evaluó con la mirada.

-¿Y te tienes que ir ya?-

-¡Pues sí!- casi grité. Ella respingó y asintió.

-De acuerdo. Espérame diez minutos y ya voy-

Cerró la puerta antes de que pudiera debatirle alguna otra cosa. No me quedó de otra que ir a tumbarme al sillón de la sala a esperar. Obviamente no esperé diez minutos. Quinn terminó de arreglarse o lo que hubiese hecho en tanto tiempo. Bajó las escaleras y me miró.

-¿Nos vamos?-

-¡Ahora!- exclamé, frustrada.

Nos subimos a su auto y condujo hasta la escuela. Se detenía en cada amarillo y yo resoplé varias veces. Ella simplemente frunció el ceño un boulevard antes de llegar a la escuela y gruñó en voz baja.

-¿Sabes? No tienes que hacer eso. Hacer corajes no te ayudará en nada-

-¡No puedo evitarlo! Tengo que llegar a clase y ahora creo que eso será imposible…-

-¿Pero qué le pasó a tu carro?- arrancó el auto mientras miraba discretamente por el espejo lateral, colándose en la siguiente fila.

-No sé- de sólo recordarlo un dolor de cabeza me atacó- Simplemente no arrancó. Y ahora no sé qué voy a hacer, porque sin trabajo, no tengo dinero y sin dinero, no puedo mandarlo a arreglar-

Disminuí la velocidad apenas llegamos al estacionamiento de la escuela y di varias vueltas, buscando un lugar.

-Sobre eso… lamento no haberte dicho nada, Mercedes, no sabía que tú ocupabas ése lugar…-

-Está bien- no la miré al responder- No sabías-

No estaba molesta por eso, pero noté cómo mi voz decía lo contrario. Rayos.

-Bueno, no quiero malos entendidos y de veras, si te causa tanta molestia, yo…-

Salté de su auto, y antes de cerrar la puerta, exhalé un "gracias" y salí corriendo. La dejé con las palabras en la boca. Me pareció una grosería, pero de verdad ésa clase me importaba demasiado.

O quizás era lo suficientemente educada como para salir corriendo en vez de gritarle de cosas por haberme "robado" el empleo.

**POV.-Quinn.**

No es como si me importara demasiado lo que pudiera sentir Mercedes, pero de verdad esperaba que no se lo hubiera tomado para mal. Bajé del auto y noté con desagrado que el cielo se oscurecía y pronto llovería. Y yo llevaba un vestido con unas valerinas, obviamente no era una buena idea.

Caminé a la cafetería en busca de algo de comida. Era un poco temprano y yo moría de hambre. Una de las cosas buenas del embarazo, es que tenía una excusa perfecta para comer en exceso sin sentirme culpable o mal vista. Entré al lugar y ubiqué perfectamente a Brittany y Mike, quienes hablaban muy entretenidos y sonrientes. No quise acercarme, en su lugar, simplemente me volví y pedí mi comida, pero antes de que pudiera escabullirme, Brittany me gritó y alzó la mano.

-¡Quinn, ven acá!-

Me volví lentamente y puse cara de fastidio. Me acerqué lentamente de mala gana y ellos ignoraron mi actitud ácida.

-Ven a platicar, Quinn, nos estamos riendo mucho- dijo la rubia, sonriéndome.

-De verdad tengo hambre, Brittany- respondí. Mike levantó una ceja.

-Pues nosotros te acompañamos a desayunar, ¿Qué dices?- comentó él. Puse los ojos en blanco y aplasté mi trasero en la silla.

-Qué emocionante. Nunca he visto cómo un bebé come dentro de la panza- opinó Pierce, robándole unas risas a Mike y a mí un suspiro de exasperación.

-No es nada diferente y no vas a poder verlo- contesté.

-¿Por qué no?- puso mala cara ella.

-Porque ése proceso es llevado acabo dentro del vientre de Quinn, Britt- explicó Mike, calmado- Así que… pero si te sirve de consuelo, tu ombligo es parte de ése proceso. O un pedazo muy pequeño de ello-sonrió el asiático. Brittany le aplaudió, sorprendida.

Yo por mi parte me dediqué a devorar mi desayuno, sin importarme que mis modales en la mesa no fueran los mejores. Brittany y Mike siguieron bromeando y de vez en cuando Mike intentaba unirme a la conversación, pero se rindió al ver cómo los fulminaba con la mirada. Entonces algo llamó mi atención.

-¿Le has hablado a Bree, Mike? Supe de buena fuente que no lo has hecho-

Mike había congelado el rostro y en su lugar, una máscara de terror puro lo había cubierto. Brittany parecía muy ajena a su propio comentario, así que levanté una ceja al ver que nadie más decía nada. Mike nunca reaccionaba así.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- quise saber. Brittany me miró.

-El día de la fiesta, vi que Mike y Bree estaban…-

-¡Cállate, Brittany!- exclamó Chang, totalmente alterado.- ¡No sabes lo que viste, cállate!-

La rubia había respingado, medio ofendida, pero continuó.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo, Brittany?-

Mike saltó del asiento, horrorizado.

-No tengo tiempo para esto- murmuró y salió corriendo, dejándonos atrás. Eso era muy impropio de Mike.

Mike era un caballero, no tenía razón o excusa para reaccionar sí.

O tal vez sí la tenía. Me volví a Brittany para que terminara de hablar; ella parecía muy afectada.

-¿Qué pasó, Brittany?- exigí saber. Ella dudó y me miró, con los ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

-Tal vez no deba decirte…-

-Oh, te aseguro que tienes que decirme. ¿No soy tu amiga?-

-Sí- asintió, bajando la mirada.

-¿Y no confías en mí? ¿Crees que no sé guardar un secreto?- insistí. Ella simplemente exhaló, y levantó el rostro.

-Mike se estaba besando con Bree en la fiesta del sábado-

Mi cerebro tardó un poco en reaccionar. Ése no podía ser Mike. ¿Por qué se besaría con la fastidiosa de Bree?

-N… no entiendo, Britt. Creí que Mike salía con Tina…- mascullé, confundida.

-Lo hace- afirmó mi amiga.

Ése en definitiva no podía ser Mike.

**POV Mercedes.-**

-Te digo que debes ver la película, Mercedes. Es muy buena- Insistió Kurt, sonriéndome mientras se recargaba junto a mi casillero para mirarme de frente. Me encogí de hombros.

-No lo sé; sabes que no soy muy fan de Amy Adams…-

-¡Pero amas a Jen Law! Y es muy buena película. No por nada, American Hustle ha ganado tantos premios-

-Pero no un Óscar- le guiñé un ojo y continué sacando y metiendo algunos libros.

-Pero no un Óscar- asintió él- ¡Aún así, debes verla! Y por cierto, te extrañamos en la pijamada del sábado… Espero que no se haga costumbre-

Mordí mi labio inferior y vacilé un poco.

-Lo siento, no se repetirá, de verdad no podía dejar a Quinn sola en mi casa…-

-De acuerdo- sonrió él, malicioso- Sólo recuerda que le prestaste tu casa, no eres su sirvienta-

-No soy su sirvienta, Kurt- lo miré frunciendo el ceño- Sólo que me parece que no podía dejarla. Al menos, no ése sábado-

-¿Y Sam qué te dijo? Creí que quería salir contigo-

Me quedé callada. Ni Kurt, ni Rachel ni Sam sabían que en realidad no me había pasado la noche del sábado en mi casa. No sabían que había ido a una fiesta de los populares, ni quería que supieran. Sentía que me metería en problemas, pero lo cierto es que no había hablado bien con Sam ése día. Apenas tuve tiempo de tartamudear algunas palabras, cuando los ojos azules de Kurt se abrieron, sorprendidos.

-Oh, y hablando del Rey de Roma…- susurró, cuadrándose los hombros.

Me volví y sonreí al momento de ver cómo Sam se acercaba a mí. No parecía muy feliz, pero por lo menos no estaba furioso. O eso parecía.

-Hola, bebé- lo saludé y cuando me incliné sobre él para besarle, él movió el rostro y terminé por darle un suave beso en la mejilla. Fruncí el ceño, confundida.

-Hola, Sam- saludó Kurt y mi novio lo miró un segundo.

-Kurt, ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas, por favor?- le pidió. Mi mejor amigo no respingó ni contestó, simplemente se dio media vuelta y salió casi corriendo.

Cerré el cierre de mi bolsa y Sam cerró mi casillero de un portazo.

-¿Qué sucede, Sam? ¿Por qué estás tan molesto?-

Los ojos verdes de Sam se llenaron de ira y sus labios se tensaron. Comenzaría a gritar o a farfullar cosas inaudibles, casi podía adivinarlo.

-¿Dónde estuviste el sábado, Mercedes?-

Rayos. No podía preguntarme otra cosa. ¡¿Por qué tenía que preguntarme exactamente eso?! Pensé rápido y me salí por la tangente.

-¿A qué viene la pregunta?-

-Contéstala, Mercedes- me presionó, cruzándose de brazos. Exhalé y bajé un poco la cabeza.

-Estuve con Quinn-

-Ajá, ¿Y en dónde estuvieron?-

Levanté la cabeza y lo vi en sus ojos. Ya lo sabía. Él sabía que no me había quedado en mi casa. Él sabía que me había ido de fiesta.

-¿Por qué haces esto, Sam?- quise saber yo, un poco asustada. Él sonrió y luego se talló la cara muchas veces.

-Increíble, Mercedes- me miró y luego se limpió la nariz- Increíble que me hayas mentido. No puedo creerlo, Mercedes, ¡Tú no eres así! O eras. ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! No me siento mal porque no me hubieras llevado, ¡Pero mentiste! ¿Y sabes lo que eso significa en una relación?-

Parecía que intentaba calmarse, pero sus palabras me taladraban como cuchillos. Bajé la cabeza, intentando encontrar alguna excusa. No había nada que pudiera salvarme.

-Lo siento, Sam… ¡Fue de improviso! No podía dejar a Quinn sola en mi casa y…-

-Ahórrate las excusas, Mercedes- gruñó- Ésas ya no sirven ahora. Quiero que me digas simplemente por qué lo hiciste. Creí que era tu novio- murmuró lo último.

Entré en pánico, obviamente, y exclamé.

-¡Eres mi novio, Sam!-

-¡Pues no parece! No tenemos confianza. Tienes que mentirme… y ya sabes… no soy celoso ni posesivo, pero por lo menos no me hubieras mentido…- comenzó a dar unos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose. Caminé hacia él.

-¿Estás terminando conmigo?- le pregunté, casi al borde de la histeria. Llevábamos una semana ¡Una semana, por amor a Dios! No podía estar pasando eso. No a mí.

Negó con la cabeza y me observó un minuto, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Necesito asimilarlo todo. Nos vemos-

Y salió caminando. No se fue lo suficientemente rápido y no supe si quería que lo alcanzara, pero no lo hice. Si él quería tiempo, le daría tiempo. Sólo esperaba que pudiera perdonarme.

Él tenía razón. Yo no era así.

**POV Quinn.-**

Las clases se volvieron eternas. Tenía que salir ya. Química se estaba volviendo insoportable. Tener que estar viendo el rostro culpable de Brittany y la dulce sonrisa de una Tina desprevenida me estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

Tenía que decirle a Tina, pero no quería causar un problema. Aunque básicamente yo no estaba haciendo nada malo, porque yo no era el novio de Tina que se besuqueó en una fiesta con otra. Pero por eso mismo no podía meterme; yo no era Mike, y sólo él debía arreglar las cosas con Tina. Pero… si sabes de algo malo que está afectando a un ser querido, ¿Le dices? La misma razón o excusa que usó Rachel cuando le dijo a Finn sobre lo mío con Puck. ¿Mike reaccionaría igual que yo?

No. No me metería. Ya lo había decidido. Al timbrar, tomé rápidamente mis cosas y salí disparada a los pasillos. Corrí hacia mi casillero, y saqué mis cosas. Cuando estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral de la entrada de la escuela, recordé que tenía que llevar a Mercedes. Me volví y vi a muchos adolescentes salir y entrar. ¿En dónde rayos se había metido?

Estuve caminando una buena parte del campus y nadie sabía de ella. Estaba cansada, desesperada y sumamente frustrada, y no sólo por tener que buscarla, sino porque yo no había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para pedirle su número en caso de alguna emergencia, además, el conocer otro lado de Mike, uno más adolescente, humano y estúpido me estaba poniendo de malas. Mike siempre había sido para mí como el modelo del hombre perfecto. Pues ahora todo lo que sabía y creía de él se había derrumbado.

Aunque no tuviera mucho derecho de juzgarlo por eso, lo estaba haciendo y no quería hacerlo. Mike era mi amigo, era uno de los buenos y creo que su desliz era algo que poco valía. Intenté enterrar el recuerdo de su infidelidad en mi memoria cuando me encontré a Rachel, Kurt y Mercedes en las gradas del campo de fútbol. Sabía que eran ellos porque la palidez de Kurt, los colores brillantes de la ropa de Rachel y las joyas de Mercedes brillaban mucho. Me acerqué y entonces, sin querer, levanté un poco más la voz de lo necesario.

Rachel y Kurt me miraron con mala cara.

-¿Qué quieres, Quinn?- me ladró Kurt, verdaderamente enfadado. Respingué.

-Vengo por Mercedes. Tenemos que regresar a casa-

-¿Y esperas que se vaya contigo porque…?- se metió Rachel, frunciendo el ceño.

Moví la cabeza y me crucé de brazos.

-¡A ustedes no les importa y déjenme en paz! ¡Mercedes, vámonos ya!-

Por primera vez en lo que iba de la jornada, observé el rostro de Jones. No parecía ser ella. Estaba como…. Triste.

-En un segundo te alcanzo- habló lo suficientemente fuerte como para que yo la escuchara.

-¡Todavía que le causas un problema, ¿Intentas hacerla sentir mal con tus gritoneos?!- gruñó Rachel, molesta.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?-quise saber, confundida.

-¡Sam se enteró que estuve en una fiesta contigo!- me explicó la misma Mercedes. Me quedé trabada.

¿Yo le había causado un problema? Digo… ¿Había otro problema además del de Mike?

-¿Qué?-

-¡Ay, no te hagas, Fabray! ¡Obligaste a Mercedes a que te acompañara!- continuó Kurt, fulminándome con la mirada.

Levanté los brazos para defenderme y me acerqué más.

-¡Yo no la obligué a nada!-

-¡Pero tú le dijiste a Sam!- se quejó Rachel- ¡¿Cómo pudiste, Quinn?!-

Me quedé helada nuevamente. ¿Yo le había dicho a Sam?... Mis recuerdos llegaron rápido. En la clase de Álgebra, durante un trabajo en equipo, Santana y yo hablamos un poco sobre la noche, sólo que no recordaba que Sam no sabía, o que Sam era novio de Mercedes o que yo vivía ahora con ella.

Fruncí los labios.

-¡Bueno, no es del todo mi culpa! ¡La mentirosa es ella, no yo!-

Mercedes levantó el rostro del cuello de Kurt y se encaró conmigo.

-Kurt me llevará a casa. Adiós, Quinn-

Suspiré, desesperada.

-¡Vamos, Mercedes, es sólo una estupidez! ¡Vámonos ya!-

-¡Déjala en paz!- gritó Rachel y me dieron ganas de meterle una bofetada.

-¡Dije que vámonos ya, Mercedes!- le volví a gritar.

-¡Y yo te digo que me iré con Kurt! ¡Adiós!- me ladró con toda la potencia de su voz. Estaba muy enfadada. Ella y yo. Y Kurt y Rachel, aunque ellos no tuvieran motivos para estarlo. La del problema era Mercedes.

-¡Bien! ¡Que te vaya bien!- escupí al cielo y me alejé, furibunda.

Obviamente yo no tenía culpa en nada de eso. Ni con Mike ni con Mercedes. Entonces… ¿Por qué me sentía tan culpable?

* * *

**¡Buenas noches, queridos amigos y lectores! ¿Qué les pareció este cap?... Problemas en el paraíso Samcedes. Lo cierto es que Mercedes sí tuvo algo de culpa por no ser sincera, y bueno... Quinn gritonéandole para sacar su frustración tampoco le ayuda mucho. Quinn no lo hizo con intención (O si lo hizo, fue inconsciente) en fin... Todos gritándose. Tengo la ligera sospecha que ni a Kurt ni a Rachel les agrada mucho Fabray...**

**Hablemos de Tike, ¿De acuerdo? MIKE NO ES ASÍ, yo lo sé. Es una situación difícil porque Mike es amigo de Quinn y Tina es amiga de Mercedes. Es horrible. Y qué horrible es Bree aquí. Hablar o no con la verdad, he ahí el dilema... A veces dicen que hay cosas que es mejor no saber. Estén atentos para que vean cómo se desarrolla esta historia Tike y cómo se involucran las Quincedes.**

**Gracias por sus dulces comentarios, ¡Seguimos esta historia gracias a ustedes! Prometo actualizar más rápido. Y si no has comentado.. ¿Qué esperas? ¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	5. Los Puntos Importantes

_**Capítulo 5.- "Los puntos importantes".**_

**POV.-Quinn:**

Casi podía asegurar que se me estaba cayendo la cara de vergüenza total. La madre de Mercedes me había preguntado que dónde estaba su hija y yo no había sabido responderle, porque en realidad no sabía dónde estaba. Tampoco era como si me importara demasiado. La comida estuvo pesada.

Mercedes no respondía a las llamadas de su madre y yo no podía llamarle porque no tenía su teléfono. Exacto. Tenía viviendo con ellos cerca de dos semanas y no le había pedido su número porque jamás lo consideré relevante. Era obvio que me equivocaba.

Durante la comida, los señores Jones intentaron aparentar como si no existiera esta atmósfera incómoda por sobre la mesa. Esperaba que los padres de Mercedes no supieran nada de nuestra "disputa verbal", aunque no lo consideraba como "disputa". Disputa era cuando de verdad te enfrentabas a alguien y Mercedes y yo sólo nos habíamos gritoneado. Nada que no fuera verdad, nada hiriente. Es más, ni siquiera adjetivos. Puramente órdenes, que al final del día, nadie obedeció.

No me sentía mal, pero por ahí de las cinco de la tarde el estofado me cayó mal, pues la barriga me crujió y una sed atacó mi garganta. Un sentimiento se extendió por mi pecho, oprimiendo un poco mis pulmones. Creo que esto era lo que se llamaba "Culpa". ¿Culpa por qué? ¿Por haberle gritado? ¿Por haber dicho algo sobre la fiesta frente a Sam sin intención alguna?

Estaba sentada en la sala, viendo la televisión mientras intentaba desterrar pensamientos culposos, cuando la puerta se abrió escandalosamente.

La visión en la puerta me llenó de alivio, pero al mismo tiempo de una ira irracional. Mercedes se tambaleó por el picaporte y cerró la puerta. No me dedicó ni una mirada. Me levanté hacia ella sin apagar el televisor. Su madre estaba en la cocina haciendo repostería y no tenía ganas de que me interrogara sobre lo sucedido, donde claramente, yo tenía algo que ver. Quizá más de lo que quería admitir.

Mis piernas me impulsaron y me puse a su altura. Ella levantó una ceja, inquieta.

-Quinn- dijo como manera de saludo, pero en su voz no noté furia.

-Mercedes, antes de que digas algo, ¿Dónde carajos estabas?-

Ella respingó ante mi tono de voz mordaz, pero no retrocedió. Continuó confundida.

-Fui a comer a la casa de Rachel-

-Tus padres y yo estábamos tan preocupados por ti. ¿Es que te resulta muy difícil contestar el maldito teléfono?-

Entonces Mercedes reaccionó. Movió su tronco y avanzó, dejándome a un lado.

-No te debo explicaciones, Quinn Fabray, y déjame en paz-

Un sentimiento me llenó de lágrimas los ojos y me oprimió el pecho. Era más que culpa. Era ira por ser ignorada así. Di un salto y la tomé del brazo, jalándola y obligándola a mirarme.

-Lo lamento, Mercedes, lamento que te hayas peleado con Sam por mi culpa. Lamento que probablemente ahora te estés arrepintiendo de haberme ofrecido tu casa y lamento que no sepa más que darte problemas, Mercedes. De verdad estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo pero… lo mejor no parece ser suficiente-

No sé en qué punto me puse a llorar, pero el punto fue que cuando terminé de hablar, tuve que limpiarme la cara. Los ojos de Mercedes se llenaron de lágrimas también, pero hizo una mueca y se aguantó. Se acomodó frente a mí y sonrió.

-No hay resentimientos, Quinn, en serio-

-¡Pero soy una inútil, Mercedes! ¿Que no lo ves? ¡Lo único que sé dar es problemas, en vez de ayuda! Tú me diste una casa y yo te di problemas, ¿En qué tipo de universo eso sería considerado por lejos como un "pago"?-

Ella sonrió y recargó una mano sobre mi hombro.

-Quinn, no eres inútil, eres muy buena estudiante y no comparto mi casa contigo porque quiera una recompensa. Lo hago porque me agradas y quiero ayudarte-

-¿A pesar de cómo soy? Sabes cómo soy.-

-A pesar de todo- continuó ella, asintiendo segura.

Me reí de alivio, pero las malditas lágrimas no dejaban de salir. Ella siguió con mi risa. Me limpié nuevamente la cara, avergonzada y sintiendo cómo mi cara se ponía roja.

-Lamento mi lloradera y cuando te grité. Son las putas hormonas del embarazo que me vuelven loca-

Se rió con mi comentario y eso hizo que me sintiera más ligera. Estaba motivada más por el temor de que Mercedes me echara que porque de verdad lo sintiera, pero saber que ella reaccionaba tan natural, tan sencilla y tan tranquila, todo pareció valer la pena.

-¿Te puedo pedir algo, Quinn?- me miró, dudosa. Asentí- Un abrazo, digo, para la reconciliación-

La abracé, más sorprendida que incómoda o sentimental. Era la segunda vez que la abrazaba en dos semanas, aunque claro, se sentía como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera. No sentí ni vergüenza, ni incomodidad ni nada que se la pareciera. Ése abrazo fue bastante raro.

-Bueno- ella dijo- Pero aún así debemos establecer algunos puntos. Digo, para mantener la armonía y ésas cosas, ¿Te parece?-

-De acuerdo- le sonreí.

**POV.-Mercedes.**

Di un sorbo a mi jugo de naranja e intenté ignorar las miradas incrédulas de Rachel y el tono más agudo de lo normal de Kurt.

-Entonces… ¿Simplemente se arreglaron así?- preguntó Kurt, sorprendido. Asentí.

-Bueno, Mercedes, si fueras mi alumna en la clase de Ética, te reprobaría. Dos veces- se quejó Rachel. Fruncí el ceño, molesta.

-Bueno, Rachel, si fueras tú mi maestra de la clase de Ética, me verías hasta el extraordinario porque nunca iría a tu clase-

Berry hizo mala cara y se cruzó de brazos, fulminándome con la mirada. Kurt se rió, rompiendo la tensión entre nosotras.

-Vamos, chicas, recuerden cuál es el tema central: Quinn. No es que no nos dé gusto por ti, Mercedes, y tu nueva amistad con Doña Reina del Baile, pero es que…- Kurt vaciló, pero Rachel lo dijo sin ningún pelo en la lengua.

A veces podía volverme loca, pero secretamente me encantaba la seguridad y el realismo con el que hablaba Rachel.

-Es que no podemos dejar que confíes en ella, Mercedes. ¿Recuerdas el horrible engaño que le hizo a Finn? ¡Y eso que era su novio! Imagínate a ti qué te haría, si eres su amiga…-

Las palabras, aunque ciertas, me molestaron a un nivel un poco alarmante. Fruncí los labios y la miré, seria.

-¿Y no te ayudó en nada eso que ella hizo?-

Rachel se quedó callada. Había sido una mala jugada mía porque Kurt y yo, y probablemente Finn, éramos los únicos que sabíamos con seguridad cuánto le gustaba Finn a Rachel, y él aún así no quería nada con ella. Suponíamos que seguía herido por lo de Quinn, pero vamos, ya habían pasado cerca de tres meses. Ya debía haberlo superado. O no y por eso no salía con Rachel. O sí y no le interesaba salir con ella. En fin.

-Mercedes- intervino Kurt- No estamos diciendo nada. No queremos juzgar a Quinn por algo estúpido que cometió, sólo estamos preocupados por ti…-

-No lo estén. Sé cuidarme solita- fingí una sonrisa para Kurt, pero él simplemente levantó las cejas e hizo una cara. Se los agradecía, pero no era necesario.

-Mejor recuérdanos cuál fue su acuerdo y así podemos cuidar tu espalda, ¿Va?- insistió Hummel.

Puse los ojos en blanco mientras sentía cómo Rachel se dedicaba a picotear su comida, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada. Kurt me miró atento.

-Bueno, dijimos que para empezar nada de mentiras. Ni siquiera mentiras para convivir. Seríamos honestas hasta dolernos-

-De acuerdo. Ésa política me gusta- sonrió Kurt, satisfecho. Suspiré y continué con mi palabrería.

-También dijimos que sería una obligación llevarnos bien. Nos respetaríamos y nos ayudaríamos como pudiésemos en la escuela, pero aquí implica más sobre las tareas y eso. No tanto el que ella pueda defenderme cada que alguien me lance un slushie-

Hummel asintió y Rachel por fin levantó la cara.

-…. Por supuesto está la regla de no dejar que los demás nos influencien. Ya sabes, Santana ni Brittany… o tú y tú- los señalé con los ojos. Kurt abrió mucho los ojos, como sintiéndose ofendido y Rachel chilló.

-¿Qué qué?- dijo ella.

Cerré los ojos, preparada para el ataque.

-Bueno… sí. Ya saben cómo es esto, chicos y no quisiera terminar haciendo algo estúpido como la última vez. La fiesta no había sido idea de Quinn, sino de Santana y por eso decidimos no dejar que nadie nos metiera la cuchara ni nos meteríamos en donde no nos llaman, así que no se lo tomen personal, chicos. Los amo más a ustedes-

Ni Kurt ni Rachel se mostraron muy emocionados ni satisfechos, pero fueron sabios y decidieron no insistir. Supongo que era por mi manía de aventar comida cuando me molestaba, pero fueron listos.

-¿Puedo continuar, por favor? También dijo que me cubriría cuando saliera con Sam y regresara muy tarde si le prometía que si Puckerman hablaba por teléfono, siempre le mintiera por ella, así que… parece ser un trato justo, ¿no creen?-

**POV.-Quinn:**

Santana resopló mientras le pasaba su blusa morada. Recién había tomado un baño después de la práctica de las Cheerios, así que yo estaba acompañándola ahora que Brittany estaba ocupada lamentándose por ahí por haber sido terminada por Artie. Santana no estaba preocupada, ella insistía en que Brittany se lo tomaría muy en serio la primera semana, pero que después lo olvidaría.

-No puedo creer que Brittany te haya dicho eso- se quejó López, poniendo mala cara.

-Yo no puedo creer que haya sucedido, Santana, y que no me haya enterado. ¿En qué estaba pensando Mi..?-

Santana me chucheó, interrumpiéndome. Me puso una mano en la boca y se acercó mucho a mi rostro, seria.

-Nadie puede saber esto, Quinn… nadie-

Me dejó en paz y luego se volvió y se subió los pantalones mientras se abrochaba. Mi cara involuntariamente se puso roja ante el recuerdo del rostro perturbado de Mercedes cuando le conté el secreto de Mike después de haber aclarado las cosas y haber acordado las reglas de esta convivencia agitada. Santana me miró con el ceño fruncido, incómoda por mi silencio.

-¿Quinn, tú…?- me miró a los ojos y le bastó un segundo para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. –Oh, no, Quinn, no le contaste a nadie… no lo hiciste-

Bajé la cabeza, un poco avergonzada. Brittany me había confiado su secreto y yo se lo había contado a Mercedes, quien por cierto era amiga muy cercana de Tina. ¿Qué pasaba si le decía? ¿Y si yo quedaba como la chismosa? ¿Valía más proteger mi nuevo reglamento con Mercedes que dañar a mis amigos?

-Lo siento, Santana,… no podía no contárselo, me entiendes, ¿Verdad?-

Mi amiga había puesto cara de horror, pero al momento de hablar cerró los ojos y dio un respiro profundo.

-No se lo contaste a Tina, ¿Verdad?-

-Se lo conté a Mercedes- murmuré. Santana abrió los ojos como platos y me miró, totalmente asustada.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!-

Me levanté de la silla y le di la espalda. Toqué mis manos nerviosamente y después me volví a enfrentarla.

-Bueno, es parte de nuestro acuerdo…-

-¿Es parte de su acuerdo chismorrear sobre los demás? Quinn, ¡Mercedes es súper Bi Ef Ef de Tina! ¿Y si le cuenta? ¿Y si nos metemos en problemas? No me interesa su relación con Mike un pepino, ¿Pero y si creamos un lío en el club Glee? Falta muy poco para las seleccionales, Quinn y tenemos que estar más unidos que nunca…-

-¡Lo sé!- grité, desesperada- Lo sé, lo sé, no lo pensé así-

Santana resopló nuevamente y se puso las manos en sus caderas, irritada.

-Mercedes no dirá nada- aseguré.

-¿Cómo sabes que no dirá nada?-

-¡Porque también está en el acuerdo! Mercedes no es como tú crees que es, Santana-

López puso los ojos en blanco y se cruzó de brazos mientras caminaba hacia mí.

-Tal vez no, Quinn Fabray, pero no es popular. Y se junta con el dúo de tontos menos populares de este universo. Quizá a Mercedes no le interese, pero si Kurt y Rachel quieren ganar popularidad, Mercedes es capaz de abrir la boca para ayudarlos. ¿No son ellos más Bi Ef Ef que tú y ella?-

Me quedé callada. Tampoco había pensado en eso.

-No seas tan ingenua, Quinn, hasta parecieras nueva con esto-

Suspiré, sintiéndome derrotada y culpable. Últimamente hacía cosas o me metía en cosas que terminaban por hacerme sentir así. No era mi culpa. ¿O sí?-

-Mercedes no es así- finalicé.

-Oh, eso ya lo comprobaremos- murmuró López, sin dejarme en paz.

Refunfuñé un par de cosas y después levanté la cabeza.

-Ponte un sostén, Santana, ya me cansé de mirarte semi desnuda. Es medio asqueroso-

-¿Me vas a decir que no me veo bien?- se mofó ella, haciendo posturas y levantando los brazos. Santana era una sinvergüenza total.

-Es medio asqueroso. Anda-

Las dos caminamos hacia la salida, en busca de Mercedes. Ya que yo le había robado el trabajo (Término con el que no estuvo de acuerdo Mercedes, y a decir verdad, tampoco yo) y como su auto estaba descompuesto, yo me había ofrecido a llevarla a su nuevo trabajo. No era algo elegante, como ser la asistente de su papá, pero era algo, por lo menos. La llevaría a una escuela para dar regularización y estaba emocionada. Ella y yo, porque así yo no sentiría culpa en gastar mi dinero ganado en la oficina de su papá. Debo dejar de sentir tanta culpa.

Cuando por fin la encontramos, ella estaba riéndose con Kurt en la cafetería. La escuela estaba casi completamente sola. Nunca entendería qué tendría de entretenido pasar tanto tiempo con Kurt Hummel y Rachel Berry. Sobre todo con Rachel.

Me acerqué unos pasos y Santana no se alejó de mi lado. En parte se lo agradecí en caso de que Kurt se pusiera de roñoso y en parte no, porque seguro oiría mi conversación con Mercedes o en el peor de los casos, la amenazaría para que no dijera nada. Mercedes levantó la mirada cuando Kurt nos señaló con los ojos y con una sonrisa se acercó hasta nosotras.

-¿Lista para irnos?- le pregunté, intentando regresarle el gesto no muy exitosamente.

-Oh, uh… gracias por ofrecerte a llevarme, Quinn, de veras te lo agradezco, pero Kurt lo hará- dijo. Su voz no parecía muy culpable, pero su rostro denotaba otra cosa.

No quise admitirlo entonces, pero lo cierto es que sí me había desilusionado un poco. A mí nadie nunca me cancelaba algo.

-Oh… está bien- exclamé, intentando aparentar lo contrario a como me sentía. Santana miró con sorpresa nuestro intercambio de palabras.

-Bien, gracias, Quinn, eres la mejor. ¡Nos vemos en casa!- y se alejó alegremente con Kurt.

Me quedé un par de segundos mirando hacia la nada y después levanté el rostro. Santana levantó una ceja.

-Quinn… ¿Estás bien?-

Y no pude evitar llorar un poco.

**POV.-Mercedes:**

Kurt me dejó en la escuela Dalton y aunque insistió en acompañarme hasta encontrarme con el pequeño bribón que necesitaba clases extra, yo le dije que estaba bien. No necesitaba guardaespaldas y en todo caso, llamaría a Sam. Mi Sam.

Todo se había vuelto un caos, pero después de hablar con él e invitarle un helado de chocolate (su sabor favorito, qué conveniente) nos contentamos. Luego nos besamos mucho y nos reímos mucho. Sam de verdad era un ángel en la tierra. Él sabía cómo hacerme reír y teníamos muchos gustos en común. Jamás me había sentido tan feliz con alguien.

Cuando entré a Dalton y el profesor encargado se tomó la libertad de enseñarme a registrarme en su libretita de invitados, busqué el salón B-16. Según yo estaba en el tercer piso, pero no encontraba nada. Consideré regresar y bajar por los siguientes niveles hasta encontrar algo, cuando camino a las escaleras me encontré a un chico. Un chico muy guapo, de pelo engominado y elegante uniforme y cabello muy oscuro y ojos muy de colores. Me sonrió.

-Hola… perdón, ¿Te perdiste?- y su voz era como la de un ángel.

-S-sí. Este… estoy buscando el salón… B-16. ¿Sabes dónde está?-

El chico sonrió aún más y me extendió la mano.

-Voy hacia allá. Soy Blaine Anderson-

* * *

**¡Buenas noches, queridos amigos lectores! Lamento muuuucho haber tardado tanto para actualizar. Sé que siguen esta historia, si no fuera el caso, ¿Para qué los follows o favoritos? Equis. Gracias a quienes comentan, y a los que no... ¿qué esperan?**

**Bueno, veamos... Quinn y Mercedes se contentaron. Hermoso, hermoso, pero es cierto, ni se conocen, tienen que ponerse reglas para llevarse bien, como toda relación convencional social. Límites. Me gusta. Ahora... Vemos que ni a Hummelberry ni a Santana les hizo mucha gracia enterarse sobre su acuerdo de 100% Honestidad. ¿Alguien quiere explicarme por qué Mike haría algo así? Tampoco lo entiendo yo. Y bueno, ya entró Blaine... Veamos qué sucede más adelante.**

**Perdonen nuevamente por tardar, prometo intentar escribir más velozmente. ¡Nos leemos pronto! **


	6. 3-0

**Capítulo 6.- "3-0".**

**POV.- Mercedes.**

Tomé aire tres veces seguidas y cerré los ojos. El sentimiento de culpa no disminuyó, pero la duda sí. Santana López nunca me hablaba por facebook. Santana López nunca estaba en facebook un viernes en la noche. Y de hecho, ¿Desde cuándo tenía a Santana López como amiga?

Apenas había abierto la sesión cuando unos mensajes de Santana privados me saltaron, dispuestos a devorar mi yugular. Todos eran en mayúsculas y con muchos signos de admiración y alguna que otra palabrota. Ni siquiera conocía mucho a Santana, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a su lenguaje tan soez. Sus palabras eran directas y filosas: Reclamos de por qué "chingados" había hecho llorar a Quinn. ¿Yo la había hecho llorar? ¿Cuándo? ¿Y por qué?

Luego de haber respondido con un "Hola" seco, ella continuó quejándose de que fue porque yo la abandoné el jueves, el día de ayer, cuando decidí tomar la propuesta de Kurt y romper mi compromiso con ella. Aunque "compromiso" era una palabra un poco fuerte, pero al final del día, era eso lo que tenía con ella. Un compromiso.

Así que, sintiéndome culpable, bajé a la cocina decidida a hacer algo por Quinn. Cuando llegué a mi objetivo, noté su cabeza rubia recargada en el sillón. Estaba haciendo tarea o leyendo un libro, no investigué a profundidad y entré a la cocina de un movimiento ágil. Suspiré. Era todo una locura, pero bueno, de verdad quería tener armonía con Quinn.

Salí de la cocina con una bandeja de galletas y leche de chocolate y caminé hacia ella. Eran las once de la noche y no entendía cómo es que no quería irse a dormir. Normalmente dormía temprano.

Dejé la bandeja en la mesita y la miré. Ella siguió con la vista en su libro viejo.

-Hola- saludé. Ella asintió y cansada de ésa actitud que comenzaba a tomar mi compañera, me senté junto a ella.

-¿Podrías bajar el libro? Quiero hablar contigo-

Fabray hizo lo que le pedí y alzó una ceja.

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar, Mercedes?- su tono de voz era frío, pero sus palabras eran amables.

Me confundí.

-Lamento haberte dejado tirada ayer. Quedé de ir contigo y te fallé. Lo lamento, no lo volveré a hacer-

Quinn respingó, confundida ahora ella.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Sé que no estuvo bien y lamento haber herido tus sentimientos- bajé la cabeza, un poco avergonzada.

Admito que de vez en cuando hacía cosas sin pensar en cómo afectarían a los demás. Mi rubia compañera continuó con su mueca de no entender y después respingó, entendiendo todo.

-Ah, oh, Mercedes, está bien, digo, no te lo tomes tan en serio, estoy…-

Miré con culpabilidad al delatar a Santana, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-Santana me dijo que lloraste un poco el jueves, así que…. Te traje galletas y leche caliente. Sé que no excusa mi comportamiento pero… espero que puedas dejar ir ese mal sabor de boca que te dejé-

Quinn miró con duda hacia mi ofrenda de paz y luego regresó sus ojos verdes a mi cara.

-Ésa perra- murmuró por lo bajo. Decidí ignorarla y continuar.

-Mañana juega McKinley, ¿Lo sabías?-

Quinn estiró sus piernas y alcanzó una galleta. Se la metió a la boca y asintió.

-Bueno, Sam juega también y voy a ir. Tienes que venir conmigo-

Ella hizo rostro de incomodidad y casi escupió la galleta. Le pasé una servilleta.

-No, Mercedes, no, gracias, no creo que sea una buena idea.-

-A mí me parece una buena idea- mascullé, un poco ofendida por su rechazo tan deliberado. Ella se rió forzadamente y su voz se volvió más ligera.

-Mercedes, ¿Ya se te olvidó que tuviste problemas con tu novio por MI culpa? No quiero causarte más, gracias-

-No me causarás problemas, Quinn, además, también irán Santana y Brittany, ¿No? Las porristas siempre están-

Quinn se quedó callada mientras se terminaba su galleta. Levantó una ceja.

-¿Por qué quieres que vaya yo si puedes ir con Hummel o Berry?-

-Oh, ellos estarán ahí- confesé y añadí rápidamente ante la mueca de pánico de Quinn- ¡Pero tengo mis motivos! Tú y ellos no se llevan bien y quiero que lo hagan, mínimo que tengan cortesía entre ustedes para que yo pueda vivir tranquilamente. Así que… ¿Qué dices, Quinn? ¿Me harás el honor de acompañarme al partido de mi novio mañana?-

**POV.-Quinn.**

Al estar embarazada, no tenía muchas oportunidades de divertirme, sobre todo siendo tan cristiana y doble moralista como yo. Podía ir a las fiestas, pero jamás podría sentirme en una, podría salir con Noah, pero jamás sentirme acompañada, así que… Acepté la invitación de Mercedes más por deseos de salir un sábado por la noche que por ser cordial con ella.

Así que ahí me encontraba. De un momento a otro me coloqué jeans ajustados y zapatos de tacón bajo. Alacié mi cabello y vestí una chamarra. Para mi vergüenza, el auto de Mercedes seguía en coma, así que viajamos en el mío. Claro, ella condujo.

Y en otro momento, ésa misma emoción por salir y sentirme viva se desvaneció cuando llegamos a McKinley y en el estacionamiento Mercedes bajó del auto de un salto, corrió un par de metros e impactó su rostro contra el rostro de Sam Evans. Y no se despegaron en varios incómodos minutos.

¿Qué era lo que había hecho? Había aceptado una invitación para salir con los amigos de Mercedes, no con ella específicamente. Si bien, aún no éramos las mejores amigas, Mercedes me agradaba un poco y podía decir que yo a ella también. Pero una cosa era Mercedes Jones y otra muy diferente era Sam Evans. O Rachel Berry. O Kurt Hummel.

Cuando por fin tuvieron la necesidad de respirar, Sam, sonrojado levemente por el calor del momento, me sonrió, colocando un brazo por encima de los brazos de Mercedes.

-Hola, Quinn-

-Buenas noches, Sam- asentí con la cabeza.

-¿Están listas para un verdadero espectáculo? Acabaremos con ésos Dragones, chicas ¡Y ustedes tienen que gritar mucho!-

-Eso no será muy difícil…- Mercedes sonrió diabólicamente mientras se alzaba sobre sus puntas y le besaba el lóbulo izquierdo. Sam sonrió y la besó fugazmente.

Incómodo a más no poder. Esto no había sido una buena idea.

-Cuéntanos algo, Quinn, no estés tan callada- me pidió Sam al mismo tiempo que soltaba Mercedes mientras ella sacaba su celular y se lo pegaba a la oreja. Suspiré. ¿Qué podía tener en común con alguien tan insípido y banal como Samuel Jessica Evans?

-¿Has notado que desde que te cambiaste con Mercedes, Puck ha hecho su tarea y ha sacado mejores calificaciones?- comentó.

Lo miré de mala gana.

-¿Crees que eso tiene que ver conmigo?-

Sam parpadeó, confundido.

-Pues… sí, es que yo…-

-No, Sam, no. Lo que hace Noah, sólo él lo puede entender, ¿De acuerdo? Nadie, ni siquiera yo, tenemos que ver. No confundas-

Mi tono sonó más mordaz de lo que pretendía, pero Sam debía entender. No podía ir por la vida shippeando algo que no venía al caso. Noah y yo fuimos historia desde que se terminó ése primer y último encuentro.

Era todo. Y debían sus amigos hacerse a la idea.

Sam me miró como si lo hubiera regañado de la peor manera, pero yo sólo me crucé de brazos cuando miré a Mercedes acercarse mientras guardaba su celular en su bolso.

-Ya llegaron Kurt y Rachel- anunció, emocionada. Sam pasó un brazo alrededor de ella y la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola.

-Fantástico- puse los ojos en blanco.

**POV.-Mercedes:**

Caminamos hacia las gradas. Besé a Sam como por cinco minutos seguidos antes de que él se fuera al vestidor con su equipo. Luego, mis amigos y yo subimos a buscar un lugar. Rachel iba más callada de lo normal, y Kurt me iniciaba plática, aunque sabía lo que estaba pensando.

En efecto. Ellos no sabían que Quinn acudiría, pero al explicarles la situación, parecieron comprender rápido. O por lo menos eso pareció. Para entonces, Rachel divisó unos lugares perfectos y mientras nos acomodábamos, tomé el brazo de Kurt.

-Sean amables, Hummel-

-Guau, Mercedes, como si no nos conocieras…-habló él, ofendido y sorprendido. Apenas me respondió, cuando se zafó de mi agarre y se puso a la altura de Quinn, quien venía caminando detrás de nosotros tres.

-Hola, Quinn. Es una noche padre, ¿No crees?-

-Supongo- respondió ella, confundida.

Suponía que ni ella ni Kurt se habían hablado antes. Digo, sin gritarse.

-Claro que la es. Y dime, ¿Sabes algo sobre...?-

Y su voz se perdió en la multitud que comenzó a gritonear los nombres de los jugadores, los equipos y alguna que otra majadería.

Nos sentamos y observamos el partido. Pasé la mayor parte del tiempo fijándome en la expresión de Quinn más que en su conversación. Kurt se reía de vez en cuando, pero él siempre lo hacía, así que no había nada de raro en ello. Quinn lo miraba mucho y contestaba seriamente, y justo cuando juré que Fabray estaba por mandar al diablo a mi mejor amigo, ella se rió y me volteó a ver sólo para sonreír aún más con su mirada, regresando su rostro al rostro enrojecido por la alegría de Kurt.

Le saqué un par de respuestas a Rachel, pero ella seguía apagada. Más apagada que cuando Kurt o yo le robábamos un solo o un momento en el reflector. No quise preguntarle qué tenía, porque sabía que estaba así de gris porque en el mismo recinto donde estaba jugando "el amor de su vida" aka Finn Hudson, también se encontraba la "perra sin corazón que lo engañó y que para el colmo, se embarazó de su mejor amigo y que ahora vive con mi mejor amiga", aka Quinn.

No sabía en qué status la relación de Finn y Puck estaba, pero ahora era plenamente consciente que Rachel y Quinn estaban a mil millones de años luz de ser siquiera consideradas compañeras. Aunque no perdía nada con intentarlo, sabía que había cosas que era mejor dejar sin intentar.

Quinn alzó la mano para saludar a un par de porristas en lo bajo, quienes hacían sus piruetas y rutinas. Santana y Brittany. Los chicos jugaron: Sam, mi novio, jugó bastante bien y yo opinaba que debían regresarle su puesto de Quarterback, puesto que le pertenecía a Finn, pero bueno. Yo lo decía porque era la novia, y deseaba lo mejor para mi novio. Salió Puck y Finn. Ambos se miraron, se hablaron y se apoyaron, pero hasta ahí. En cada anotación, ni siquiera hacían su baile ridículo de celebración. Simplemente se ignoraban. Verdaderamente triste.

Y Mike… Mike estaba ahí, pero Tina no. ¿Habían hablado ya? ¿Se habían peleado? ¿Habían terminado? ¿Tina se había enterado por Mike o alguien más le había dicho? ¿Creería que era una mala amiga por no habérselo dicho o por el contrario, me agradecería el que no me hubiera metido?

En cuanto Mike me divisó, me sonrió, sin rastro de culpa o alguna otra emoción. Suponía que yo no sabía. Suponía que Quinn no me había dicho nada.

O tal vez suponía que alguien se acercara para ofrecerle una solución para su problema que ni él mismo recordaría cómo se había metido.

**POV.-Quinn:**

Al terminar el partido, los amigos de Mercedes y yo bajamos hacia el campo, donde sólo quedaban algunas porristas y gente que se tomaba fotos con los jugadores, como si fuesen famosos o algo por el estilo. Me reí en silencio, pero cuando vi que Mercedes Jones pensaba lo mismo, me reí el doble de fuerte. Claramente en silencio.

Era difícil admitirlo, pero me agradaba cada vez más Mercedes. Sobre todo porque, aunque éramos muy diferentes, eso no parecía ser una barrera. Al contrario, nos complementábamos más. Y ahora que había insistido demasiado en que yo viniera con ella a "vivir un poco", se lo agradecía. Kurt no parecía tan mala persona como yo pre-juzgué antes. Era bastante inteligente y gracioso, casi lo suficiente como para que me cayera bien y fuera considerado amigo mío.

Rachel por el contrario permaneció callada, lo que le agradecí al Señor, pero Mercedes parecía un poco preocupada por ello. Quizá se había enfermado o planeaba robarse algún solo o algo así.

Cuando me acerqué a Santana y Brittany para saludarlas, tuve una revelación:

Sam, sudado y sucio, se acercó por detrás de Mercedes y la abrazó muy cariñosamente mientras ella se reía y se volvía para besarlo intensamente, lo que provocó no sólo un sonrojo por parte de Rachel, sino las burlas de Kurt. Nadie se veía incómodo con la escena.

-¿Cuántos quedaron?- quise saber.

-3-0- respondió Santana, quitándose la coleta.

-¿Y eso que viniste, Quinn? Tú nunca vienes. Ya no.- comentó Brittany, ajena a toda la escena "Samcedes".

-Vine a acompañar a Mercedes y ahora estoy pensando que…-

-¿Qué fue mala idea?- complementó López, sonriendo burlonamente.

-Que estamos a 3-0-

Brittany y Santana no entendieron y cambiaron de tema. Yo seguí con la mirada a Mercedes, quien se reía con su novio y sus mejores amigos.

3-0.

Mercedes tenía a :

1-Sam, su novio.

2.-Kurt y Rachel, sus mejores amigos.

3.-Su talento.

¿Y yo?

Yo tenía un 0 gigante pintado en la frente con pintura de neón roja.

* * *

**Buenas noches, queridos lectores. Estoy consciente de que dejé de publicar durante un par de semanas, y no fue porque no tuviese el capítulo listo (en parte) sino que nadie comenta ¿Y cómo me alientan a continuar? Me siento más ignorada que la participación de Samuel Larsen en Gli :'( Eso no se hace. Comenten.**

**En fin. Ahora vamos al capítulo... ¿Qué les pareció? La amistad comienza a aflorecer y con eso, se tienen que poner algunos puntos claros: Los amigos. Kurt y Rachel. A Quinn no le agradaban, pero hizo un esfuerzo por Mercedes. Amistad puramente... por ahora 7u7**

**Estén atentos, las partes hermosas comenzarán a partir de ahora :') Don't stop believin' in Quincedes 8-) ¡Y nos leemos luego!**


End file.
